Deputy Haigh
Deputy Haigh, is a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts in the second episode of the fourth season. He is portrayed by supporting cast member Lou Ferrigno Jr. Throughout the Series Season Four At the ruins of the house, Derek is visibly upset. Deputies Parrish and Haigh pull up because somehow they knew he broke into the site. Parrish tells Derek that he can't be there. "Hey dumbass, you ever hear of no tresspassing?" Haigh asks, putting himself forever on fandom's shitlist. Derek replies that this is his house, but Haigh tells him that no one's been there for years. Parrish plays nice cop and asks Derek if they can help him. "What happened to my house? Where's my family? Where's my mother?" Haigh grabs Derek and pulls him up, and Derek responds by grabbing Haigh's arm hard. Parrish tries to stop the confrontation before it gets too bad, but Haigh takes the distraction opportunity to taser Derek. They take him back to the station. Parrish comes over and tells Derek that he thinks if they take his cuffs off he'll be okay and help them figure out what happened to his family. Derek calls Deputy Haigh an idiot. "Can't argue with that," Parrish says, smiling brightly. Haigh calls Parrish over because he's run Derek's prints 8 times and all that comes up is the record for Derek looking a whole lot more adult. Deputy Haigh splashes gasoline over the outside of a sheriff's department cruiser. Deputy Parrish wakes up and finds himself tied to the steering wheel while Deputy Haigh continues to douse the vehicle. Haigh tells him that he's a good guy but he's worth $5 million. Parrish pretends that he doesn't know what he's talking about and claims that he only makes $40k a year. Haigh only makes $36k and throws gas on Parrish directly. Parrish starts to ask if Haigh has money problems. "You're worth 5 million dead, Parrish. Sounds like you've got the problem." Parrish begs Haigh to stop. "Please, you're just going to stand there? You're just going to listen to a fellow deputy burn to death?" Haigh puts in headphones, and Parrish struggles harder to get free. Haigh lights a lighter and tosses it in Parrish's lap. Parrish screams as the car is quickly engulfed. Inside the sheriff's station, Haigh is out in the bull pen contacting the Benefactor about his payment. The Sheriff leans out his door and asks if anyone's seen Parrish. Haigh claims he hasn't seen him. Parrish then comes walking into the station, naked except for the soot covering his body. Haigh sees him and starts to draw his gun, but Parrish attacks. Haigh shoots a couple of wild shots inside the station and is stunned that Parrish is alive. The Sheriff comes out with his gun drawn. Parrish punches Haigh, which causes him to shoot the Sheriff in the shoulder. He keeps punching him until Haigh is knocked out. On Haigh's computer the Benefactor writes: Kill Not Confirmed. Later, at the sheriff station, Haigh is in an interrogation room handcuffed to a chair. Braeden comes in and identifies herself as a US Marshal working with the department. Haigh asks her how she got her scars, and she answers truthfully. "A werewolf. How'd you break your nose?" He starts to question her and she punches him in the face. He is then transferred to a prison. Appearances Season Four *"117" *"Perishable" Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Humans